twitch_tvfandomcom-20200214-history
Setting up OBS
Outline #Download OBS #Do Settings #... #Profit Download OBS Download OBS at obsproject.com Even if you have 64-bit Windows, you should get 32-bit OBS. Most, if not all, plugins are incompatible with 64-bit OBS. Also game capture is buggy. Settings Open up OBS and press Settings. Type something in the Setting Profile box and hit add. This will be your main Profile. Profiles let you quickly change OBS settings. (Perhaps switching accounts or services) Encoding Encoder should be x264 Check Use CBR and CBR padding Quality Balance = 5-10 10, static scenes will look better, but motion causes pixelation 5 or 6 will make static scenes slightly worse, but in the case of motion, quality will be improved Try 8-10 for best. To find your bitrate, go here: http://testmy.net/upload (don't use speedtest.net) Do SmarTest To find kb/s, get the Mbps and multiply by 1024. Then, go to https://obsproject.com/estimator Put in your settings, and it will give you more information. Keep track of FPS. Under Network Advice it will tell you what to put in you OBS settings. Input the recommended max bitrate and buffer. Buffer shouldn't be below 1100. Keep audio the way it is. ***Unless you are partnered, don't put your bitrate above 3500*** : Average American's internet speed is 3000 down. Also Flash player isn't that great. Broadcast Settings The streaming service is Twitch / Justin.tv The Server is whatever is closest to you. : You can also use JTVPing to find a good one. To find your stream key go here: http://www.twitch.tv/YOUR_USERNAME/dashboard/streamkey : Replace "YOUR_USERNAME" with your Twitch username in the url. : You can also find it by going to your dashboard and clicking "Stream Key" : Paste the entire key. something like: live_12345678_zxcvbabfdABFDabtsREBT... Enable Auto-reconnect if you wish. Timeout should be 1 sec. You don't need to check Minimize Network Impact unless told to. Everything else on this page is optional. I don't set hotkeys for OBS because I feel like I'll accidentally hit them. Video Video Adapter should be your Graphics Card (GPU) Resolution should be whatever your game will be in. Some guides suggest your monitor resolution, but that's only if you are playing games in fullscreen. Eventually you will prefer windowed games. If you need to downscale to get to 720p, do so. FPS is usually 30 unless your internet/bitrate can handle doubling output then put 60. : 30 or 60 only here. Don't disable Aero. Audio You really shouldn't have to change much here. Select you audio output/input if you want. Maybe set a hotkey to toggle mic. If you are really quiet you may want to boost mic by 2. But it will also boost the background noise, so beware! Advanced Check 'Use Multithreaded Optimizations' Scene Buffer = 400-600 Keyframe Interval should be 2. Check Use CFR. Don't change anything else. : If you are getting audio sync issues, try the settings in the Audio section Microphone Noise Gate I recommend using this. Don't change the general settings, but adjust the thresholds. 1. Check enable preview, and adjust. 2. -Don't talk- 3. You want the Open threshold to be just above the background noise. 4. Close threshold should be around 5 less the open. (or just above the bottom of the static) Done! Thats all folks! You can now test your stream! Hit Start Streaming, and open your channel page! (twitch.tv/USERNAME) Hit Stop Streaming to stop streaming... Category:Tutorial Category:OBS